Trust
by KittyGonna
Summary: I really suck at summaries...but please read anyway (this is a story about my character)


The bright morning sun peaked over the horizon, causing the bright light to  
shine through the trees and other plant life an overly large forest area in  
Feudal Japan.  
Lying on a large branch on an ageing oak tree was a sleeping teenaged  
female cat Hanyou named Gonna.  
She creaked both of her golden colored eyes keeping them half open to  
shield her eyes from the sun light. As soon as her eyes got used to the  
light she opened her mouth and yawned, showing her pearl white fangs and  
stretched her right arm while using the other arm to run her clawed fingers  
through her long jet black hair and then straighten out her red outer  
kimono shirt. Her brown cat-like ears suddenly twitched, hearing a rustle  
of leaves below her perch. Her long brown tail flicked and then her eyes  
quickly darted down to the ground surviving the area around her.  
There was the pile of ashes which was a result of last night's campfire and  
next to it was a partly crumpled up blanket which was also partly sprawled  
out on the ground which was evidence of it had been in use.  
Another noise was heard which had also caused her ears to twitch in order  
to hear it better but it was from behind her! She then turned around  
quickly only to have two large green eyes staring right at her.  
"Yay! Gonna-Chan you're awake!" The green eyed person yelled.  
This surprised her so much it caused her to fall backwards and plummet head  
first into the ground below her. Immense pain shot in her head as she  
collided with the ground and caused her to groan loudly.  
"Renz! You need to be more careful! If I wasn't a hanyou the fall  
would have killed me!" She screamed at her loudly while turning over on her  
back.  
"I'm sorry Gonna-Chan." Renz said while poking her head out from a  
large branch on the tree. She then grabbed on a small branch and started to  
climb down the tree.  
"Ah! Damn that hurt." Gonna groaned out while sitting up slowly and  
then looked at Renz who was hitting dust off of her white Gi and adjusting  
her ponytail in her long red-brown hair.  
Renz then walked over to her and extended one of her arms out to  
her." Again I am sorry Gonna-Chan! Here I will make you some tea to make it  
up to you!" Renz squealed while smiling.  
"Yeah yeah sure whatever." Gonna said while grabbing Renz's hand and  
then pulled herself up. She then rubbed her head and walked and leaned  
against the oak tree.  
"So are we just traveling again today Gonna-Chan?" Renz asked while  
walking over to her overfilled bag next to a small tree and started looking  
through it. She pulled out her tea cups and set them next to her legs. She  
then grabbed a couple of small logs that were sitting next to her bag which  
were cut down the night before.  
Gonna then sighed and walked over to Renz. "Yeah, we need to get more  
supplies and I don't know how far the nearest village is." She said while  
looking at the logs. "Here let me help with that." Gonna said while taking  
the logs from Renz and then walking over to the fire pit where they had  
made a fire the previous night and then dropped them into the pit.  
"Ok then Gonna-Chan, I'll go get some water from the stream nearby  
and then we can start the fire." Renz said while smiling. She then ran off  
in the direction where the stream was with a bucket in her hands.  
Gonna laughed to herself. "I don't understand how she can be so happy  
all the time. She is even older than me and I'm not that happy like that."  
She sighed and looked at the sky. "Why am I not happy like I should be?"  
She said to herself quietly.  
"Well maybe because you saw your mother get murdered by your father and he  
now tries to kill you every time you meet." A voice said in her head.  
"Stop it!" She screamed out while holding her head tightly.  
Her thoughts were suddenly interrupted by an ear piercing scream that  
echoed through the forest.  
She recognized that scream. "Renz!!" She yelled out while using her Youkai-  
like speed to run towards the stream where Renz had gone. Trees seemed like  
a blur as she ran past them getting faster and faster every time the scream  
she heard Renz make in her head over and over again. When she finally got  
to the stream she gasped when she saw the situation that Renz was in. She  
was being held upside down by one of the arms of an ugly twelve foot  
Centipede Youkai.  
Renz caught a glimpse of red and black in the corner of her eye and knew it  
was Gonna. "Gonna-Chan help me!!" She screamed out while bringing her arms  
up to her chest and trying to move one of her legs out of the Youkai's  
strong grip.  
It seems that her struggling only made the Youkai angry. It started to hiss  
loudly and venom dripped out of its fanged mouth. And it made Renz scream  
even louder than before.  
Gonna clenched her hands over her ears. "Renz! Stop screaming please! I  
know you're scared but you're hurting my ears! And please stop moving it's  
just making it angrier!  
As soon as Renz stopped screaming she sped off towards the Centipede and  
jumped towards the arm that held Renz. When she got close enough to its arm  
she raised her own arm and sliced its arm in one swipe with her clawed  
fingers. Then as she was flying towards the Centipedes snake-like body she  
turned around and prepared to use its body to jump back at Renz to catch  
her. She bent her legs and as soon as her feet touched the Centipedes body  
she extended them and jumped off the body and flew towards Renz who was  
falling towards the ground but was still held by the Centipedes arm. So she  
raised her arm again and cut its hand off releasing Renz from its grip and  
caught her in the process.  
"Ok Renz can you go get your Spear back from the camp and bring it back  
here?" Gonna asked Renz with a serious look as they landed on the ground.  
"Hai Gonna-Chan." Replied Renz when Gonna let go of her. "I'll get back  
here as fast as I can." She then ran back towards the campsite as fast as  
her human legs could take her.  
Gonna watched Renz leave and then turned around quickly to look at the  
Youkai which was now curled up in a tight ball.  
"It's going to attack." She muttered to herself as she prepared for the  
Centipede to attack her. "Come and get me you ugly baka!" Gonna yelled out  
to the Centipede while smirking.  
Her taunting it was obviously working because it screamed loudly and  
slithered out from its ball crawling at a fast pace towards Gonna.  
She was about to jump up over the Centipede but as soon as she got off the  
ground her back got pinned back onto the ground by one of the Centipedes  
arms. She tried using her claws to scratch its arm but then both of her  
arms got pinned to the ground with the Centipedes other arms. She started  
to panic when she saw the Centipedes face draw nearer to her body its mouth  
wide open and its sharp teeth dripping with saliva, so she did the only  
thing that came to her mind at the moment, scream. 


End file.
